Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season on the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot The story begins on a small boat in the Bermuda Triangle. Astrocartographer Rupert Garcia is in his quarters, trying to make sense of an old, bizarre star map which he recently acquired. The ship sails into a sinister fog, and is soon engulfed. A dragon galleon appears next to the ship, and zombie pirates and Dark Legion soldiers swarm ship. The crew disappears and Garcia hides in his quarters with the star map. The villainous Captain Skunkbeard and Zander enter the quarters. The pirates and soldiers cannot find Garcia, who hears from hiding that the pirates are looking for him, two others and his map. The pirates and Dark Legion give up the search and scuttle the ship, and return to their galleon and disappear into the fog. Garcia escapes to a life raft, and is marooned on the open sea. The next day, Fred is treating the Mystery Inc. gang to share in his birthday present: a mystery cruise, compliments of his parents Skip and Peggy Jones. While on the dock, the Mystery Inc. gang sees Julian and his new friends, who greet their old friends happily. Boarding the ship, Fluttershy and Scooby become spooked by a mysterious cloaked figure, who Scooby assumes is up to no good. The gangs meet the bubbly and hyper Cruise Director, Sunny St Cloud, and the captain, Captain Crothers. The Captain says they are bound for the Bermuda Triangle, and St. Cloud promises some creepy intrigue. A montage of sloppy "mysteries" that are staged by St. Cloud and Captain Crothers follow, which the gang solves with ease. This peeves the other guests, who have no mysteries to solve, as they are all wrapped up in two days. Soon they rescue Garcia, who spins his tale of the ghost pirates and mutant monsters. The Mystery Inc. gang naturally assumes that this is a setup to another mystery, though some in Julians gang are not so sure. Garcia is taken below deck as a man in a jetpack appears from the sky and lands on deck. He turns out to be Biff Wellington, an English billionaire who is known to be fun-loving yet eccentric. He plans to stay on the ship as well. That night, the gangs attend a costume party dinner. The cloaked man appears on stage, who turns out to be Mister Mysterio, a famous hypnotist. Shaggy, Scooby, Michelangelo and Bolin are picked from the audience to demonstrate his powers, but they prove immune to his hypnotism: yet the audience falls under the trance, except for the gangs, Garcia, and Skip, who were looking outside the windows (due to the appearance of the sinister fog). Mysterio dispels the hypnotism and disappears in a puff of smoke. The creepy fog then engulfs the cruise ship. Zander boards the ship with several mutants and cyborgs, telling them to round up the cruise guests and search the ship. While Julian tells the others to wait, Korra, Raphael and Caitlyn blow their cover, leading to a massive battle. During the battle, Rarity, Michelangelo and Fred's parents are captured by the pirates. With Garcia's help, they follow a glowing trail left by the Galleon. Julian devises a plan in which Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout will takes a team composed of Mako, Power Man, Roxie and Applejack onboard the ship and save the captives. However, the plan proves a fiasco when the cruise ship is sunk and the team is captured. While on an uncharted island, the remaining crew arrive in a secret harbor. There, they find Garcia's old ship, and then are captured by the Dark Legion, who takes them aboard the pirate galleon. Zander reveals that he is after the Heavens Light, a piece of the Power Crystal which fell into that universe and could be pinpointed using Garcia's map. They need the map, Garcia and Donatello to help find it. When the gangs search the ship, they find Hiccup and the others, but the other cruise guests are nowhere in sight. The galleon enters the heart of the triangle, and begins to see ghosts from the triangle: The USS Cyclops (AC-4), Flight 19, even a sea serpent. The ship soon enters an odd ring of rocks, with Twilight being forced to find a safe passage through the rocks. The meteor is pulled up and Tzekel-Kan sacrifices himself to activate the crystals power. The gangs then engineer a trap, which predictably fails. The pirates and Zander attempt to recapture the gangs in a massive battle. In the end, Rarity, Michelangelo, Shaggy and Scooby capture the entire pirate crew and Zander. Captain Skunkbeard is revealed to be Wellington, and Mysterio is revealed to be a mutant under Zander's command. The rest of the pirates turn out to be the cruise guests (including the Captain, St. Cloud, and Peggy), shipmates of Garcia, and past conquests of the pirates. Zander reveals that he used Wellington to find the Heavens Light so that he could deliver it to the Dark Council. However, Mysterio, still free, attempts to take the meteor for himself, but both are stopped by Scooby. At this time, a fierce storm hits, and the gang deduces the forces of the triangle want the meteor back, so they drop it back in the water, and some steering by Fred narrowly gets the galleon out of the ring as it crumbles into the sea. In the chaos, Zander and his forces escape, which further angers Leonardo. The story ends as the cruise guests are now using the galleon as a large party boat as they sail back to Miami to drop off Wellington to the authorities. Major Events *Tzekel-Kan is killed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5